


【BD】柠檬草/lemongrass

by GinkgoGoose



Category: Gravity Falls, 怪诞小镇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkgoGoose/pseuds/GinkgoGoose
Summary: 【柠檬草的花语，是开不了口的爱。】*花吐症*BillxDipper*HE*1w+甜文*高中生的暗恋与被暗恋和告白
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 7





	【BD】柠檬草/lemongrass

1

“该起来了，你再晚一点今天咱俩就得站在后面当墙纸一天。”Bill敲了敲Dipper的脑壳，发出了像敲松果一样清脆的响声。

“嘶......别敲别敲，我马上就起。”Dipper一把掀了被窝闪过Bill的手，揉着脸，脑袋上乱的像狗窝的毛证明他是真的才睡醒，“你很烦诶。”他对已经洗漱换装完毕的Bill嘀咕道。他还有点因为睡眠不足的起床气，谁叫他昨晚熬夜赶设计稿的。要是是闹钟响他肯定直接一掌把闹钟抽飞，可谁叫他面前的是Bill•cipher，是他们这一届公认的校草。他要是打了，Bill一提这事，他就会是全校公敌了。

什么狗屁校草，明明就是只会用外表俘获人气的烦人精。Dipper迅速洗脸时暗骂道。

不是Dipper瞧不起那些口口声声说爱Bill的少女的审美水平，很抱歉，他是瞧不起所有对Bill的一切赞口不绝的同龄人。

Bill待人确实有够彬彬有礼，酷爱打扮得一副绅士模样，他的长相也完美戳进了少男少女们的心坎，但是他坚信同龄人爱的都是Bill的神秘感，是只可远观不能细交的朦胧美。因为如果他们当了这个混账家伙的室友，就一定会感受到Bill热衷于挖苦，嘲讽，揭你短的烦人真面目。

好巧不巧，他就是这个帅哥的倒霉合租宿友，兼同班同学与同社团同学。

“你下次进我房间能不能先敲门？”Dipper的起床气仍然没消完，Bill正在他书桌前坐着十分好奇地看他桌上画的科技试验的设计图，Dipper把稿子抢过来塞到柜子里。

不然待会他又要用他聪明绝顶的脑袋瓜对着Dipper的稿子指指点点。

“我敲了，等你睡起来听到我敲门我们就不是当后墙的墙皮而是去办公室喝茶了。”Bill正看着的稿子被抽走了，抬头看着Dipper。他的眼睛是金色的，在清晨的阳光照耀下像金色的猫眼石。“顺便，现在离上第一节课还有半个小时不到。”

“那你在这和我闲扯什么？！”Dipper心里一个咯噔，完了他可不想在全班人面前罚站到后面去。他抓起背包拽着Bill就冲出门，差点被自己房间里满地的书本绊倒在地。

Bill在他身后闷笑出声。

啧。

2

在清晨的紧急时刻闲聊的后果就是被罚站到教室后方当墙皮，好在办公室喝茶的事件没有触发。但整个早晨Dipper都站在后方低着脑袋羞愧到脸红。

就不该和他说话，迟到了吧。Dipper心里暗暗想到。为什么那家伙还是一脸风轻云淡的样子，就不知道自己可是年级里的风云人物吗？

啊，他看过来了。

别被他发现我在盯着他看，快低头转回来。

烦人，他看着我笑什么。

你不也一样被罚站了吗还有脸笑我。

“老弟你不会还没睡醒吧，脸都要埋进菜盘子里了。想什么呢这么出神？”Mabel往他后脑勺拍了一掌，Dipper从脸快要埋进菜盘子变成陷入菜盘子。

“Mabel！”Dipper把脸拔出来，抓着餐巾纸胡乱地擦着。

“哦我明白了，你还在焦虑早上迟到被罚站这事，对吧？”Mabel递了一沓餐巾纸给Dipper，“你别想了，不会有什么影响的。谁管这个啊。赶紧吃你的晚饭，都要凉了。”

“好的好的，亲爱的老姐。”Dipper终于把注意力收回到眼前的晚餐上。平时他一直忙着社团里的工作，还要准备考试，很少能抽时间出来和自家亲姐姐吃个饭。好不容易约在Mabel最喜欢的餐厅有时间聚一聚吃个晚饭，他居然还要因为Bill那个烂人分神，这太说不过去了。

“Dipper，你最近居然喷香水了吗？”Mabel在Dipper发呆时就吃完了主食，现在正往嘴里猛塞冰淇淋，冰淇淋从嘴角融化了流下来。她把居然两个字加重了，表示她的惊讶。

“呃？香水？我没有啊。”Dipper伸手用纸巾擦掉对面的Mabel嘴角的冰淇淋，一脸狐疑。

Dipper确实不喷香水，但Bill用。他突然想起来了。“大概是Bill用。”但不至于Bill身上的香味会窜到他身上来吧？分子运动是这样的？化学可真奇妙。

“你身上一股柠檬味，清新的香气。”Mabel把冰淇淋忽然举远，动了动鼻子，好像她的嗅觉被冰淇淋影响了似的。她说完又把冰淇淋拿回面前舔着。“我突然不想吃巧克力冰淇淋了，这有柠檬味的冰淇淋吗？”

路过的服务生适时回答了她这个问题：“很抱歉小姐，这里没有哦。”

Mabel肉眼可见的变成了难过的Mabel。

Dipper这时吃完了饭，正准备拿起他的提拉米苏，他想着要不要吃完蛋糕就和Mabel去隔壁街买柠檬冰淇淋。

“你好Dipper，嗨Mabel，帐我结了，算我请你们。”Pacifica在服务生走过后出现在双子眼前。

Dipper看到Pacifica背后的金发时眼角抽了两下，那是Bill，他穿着金色的衬衫，手上提着什么，正在和服务员小姐亲切交流。

“Paz！！你真是个大好人！”Mabel还没舔干净嘴角的冰淇淋，准备飞扑到突然出现的大小姐身上。Pacifica是Mabel的室友，Mabel也不知道怎么就和Pacifica这种金主玩得好了，Pacifica一个人住在父母为了她上高中的宅子里，于是Mabel被邀请着住进她家，每个月象征性的付点房租。事实上这点房租总会因为Pacifica的请客而回到Mabel手上。

“想吃柠檬冰淇淋吗？走吧，待会我和你一起回去。”Pacifica有点小小的别扭和脸红，显然她还没有完全适应Mabel的热情。她问，她来的时候听到了Mabel的询问。

难过的Mabel肉眼可见的变成了高兴的Mabel。

看起来他不用带Mabel去买冰淇淋了。Dipper同Mabel打了招呼，Mabel就先跟着Pacifica离开了。

她有一个好室友。Dipper看着两位少女的背影想着，他又回头看了眼大大方方坐下，正和自己打招呼的Bill。他也有点想吃柠檬冰淇淋了，有点酸。

3

Bill就这么笑着看着他吃掉最后一口提拉米苏。“还能吃吗？我这有个柠檬味的冰淇淋，想要吗？”

不要白不要，刚好想吃了。Dipper点点头，接过有点融化但还发着冷气的冰淇淋。“总之，谢谢你的冰淇淋吧。你怎么知道我和Mabel在这儿？”这句话像是在问你是专门来接我的吗，就像Pacifica接走Mabel一样。他问完就觉得自己好傻。

“哦。”Bill发出一个意味不明的拉长的音节，让Dipper紧张了一下。

接着他回忆似的说到：“我出校门的时候被一个女孩子拦住了，还给了我一封粉色的信和这个冰淇淋。不过我不太想要那封信，开个玩笑给她还回去了，但冰淇淋带走了。啊，我真是很惊讶她居然知道我喜欢柠檬味的，很感谢她啊。扯远了。我正准备回家，路上碰到Pacifica，我看她是在往她家的反方向走，好奇就多问了几句。”

“等等，所以，这个冰淇淋是对你告白的女孩子送你的？”

“啊哈。”

“......”

手上的柠檬冰淇淋突然就不香了。

4

甜，但是酸。

他不知道自己酸什么，也许是酸Mabel的好室友，或者酸Bill居然有一堆追求者。

总不能是在酸那女孩子有告白的勇气吧？

总之，他的心情是酸的，柠檬冰淇淋也是酸的。

心情和口味契合上了，0分。

5

“你怎么能这么对别人女孩子？这也太伤人了。”Dipper和Bill并肩走在回合租的房子的路上，Dipper质问他。

“嗯......因为我有喜欢的人了所以不能耽误她？”Bill似笑非笑地看向Dipper。

Dipper突然心里空了一下，说不明什么感觉，有点难受。

“你以为我会这么说？”Bill话锋一转，露出一个顽劣的微笑。“你看你脸上的表情，在为那个女孩子难受吗？你居然信了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈————哎呦！”

Dipper气鼓鼓地往他额头上拍一掌，像是在报早上的仇，成功打断了Bill的笑声。

烦人，他又被捉弄了是吧？

人怎么能烦人到这种地步呢？

唉。

这几天嗓子本来就不太舒服，现在好像更难受了。

果然不该吃冰淇淋吧。

6

“你怎么还是一脸不高兴？看到我有一堆潜在对象和你空空的情书盒形成鲜明对比，让你不高兴啦？”Bill洗完澡窜进Dipper的卧室，发现松树正坐在床上抬头45度角仰望天空......天花板，他高兴地调侃着。

“请你闭嘴吧Bill，你好烦，让我安静地待会。”Dipper对不敲门就闯进他房间的不速之客翻了个大大的白眼。他确实有闻到一股柠檬的香味，从Bill身上散发出来。他不只是喜欢黄金色，他还爱屋及乌地喜欢柠檬。

“你在担心你会当寡王寡一辈子因为大家都来追求我了？”Bill看他还是没有反应，“或者说你现在吃醋了因为，你—喜—欢—我？”他故意吐字清晰地问到，眼里带着虚假的惊讶。

回答他的是一个飞来的枕头和一句脏话：“艹你*！Bill你就不能滚出去吗！我是真的一点都不想看见你！”

“well，我是不是说中了？”Bill笑得灿烂，在Dipper眼里就是一个混账样子。

“滚远点Bill，我是真的讨厌你讨厌得要命，天天打扮的西装笔挺的在学校耍风头，完全不看书不听课还是考的很好，你朋友又多，长得还讨人喜欢，又聪明。我站在你旁边看起来就像……就像个流浪汉！我是......真的！很！讨厌你！滚出我房间，我还要改我的设计稿！”他思维是混乱的，他想不出什么比喻来。但当他想到Bill这时还能思维清晰的说话也许还能笑话他这个滑稽的样子，他就更控制不了自己的嘴巴，想到什么就脱口而出，“你对待别人总是很刻薄，别人对你的告白和爱你就当做理所当然，不接受就丢掉，需要的留下，其余的什么别人的感受别人的眼光一概不管，反正不关你的事！你的行为举止作风统统让我讨厌！！”

Bill眯起眼睛，显得有点惊讶，但还是退了出去，顺便把门拉上。

他听见Dipper用还没平复的愤怒语气说着：

“有些玩笑不能乱开因为它们并不是玩笑。我真讨厌你这样！真是……完全不想看到你。”

他靠在门背后，骂是被骂了但他还是在笑，就好像他早就知道要被骂只是想看看松树的生气的表情。

“那好吧，那就如你所愿。”

他说的声音不大，但他保证房间里的松树听到了。

但没有回应。

7

如果说Dipper对Bill充满着负面情绪，那他一定不会像这样情绪激动。

他不得不承认，在他内心深处，他羡慕，嫉妒，甚至是有点喜欢Bill。就像他说的那样，Bill的长相就擅长俘获人心，他还聪明地掌握了许多知识，甚至还有空琢磨琢磨自己的穿着，好让自己更受欢迎。但他有点不希望Bill受欢迎，因为说不出来的理由。

喜爱这种情绪并不是一两天才有的，这是很久以前埋下的种子，在他内心隐秘的生长着。

Bill比他早一学期加入现在的社团，当他进入社团时，Bill已经是对外交流方面的大使了，因为他太擅长谈判了，就好像天赋如此。

所以当Dipper的科技设计作品和其他社员的稿子被社团选出来准备做一次展览时，与附近的大学谈合作的工作就落在了Bill身上。

当社长过流程地问Bill需不需要一个助手时，Bill扫了一眼人员名单，准确的点了Dipper的名字出来。就好像他早就有了决定。

天知道这是这位谈判高手第一次点名要了一个助手。

Dipper并不知道，他只是很高兴能接触到和自己同班的同学，特别是这个同学是一个极其优秀不可多得的人才时。他乐意与人才同伍。

他看着一个和他同龄的高中生带着社团计划书，大方潇洒地在预约好的时间敲开别人大学的社团的大门，展开计划书，游刃有余的展开自己的表演，拿下对他们社团的计划至关重要的合作。

您看见这幅作品了吗，它很不错，很具创意，对吧？Bill像闲聊般随意地翻到某一页，对那里的社长说着。站在Bill身边的Dipper看见那是自己的作品。

是很不错。

确实，但现在它还只是纸上的图稿，但如果有了您的合作，我们就可以将这件优秀的作品做成实体，更生动的展示给大家看。这也算实现了这个学生的心愿，他一定会很高兴吧。他的手指有意无意地在Dipper署名的地方摩挲着，他的脸上带着礼貌的微笑。您也是经历过高中的人，一定也明白他们这种心情。

他睁着的金色瞳孔在阳光下很明亮，这双眸子缓缓地看向松树，带着笑意。

眼眸倒映着松树的脸色微红，缓缓地低下头。

这是第一次有除了家人的人如此赞叹他的奇思妙想，还是一个各方面坦称优秀的人。他感受到了鼓舞，他在窃喜。

但他不肯说这种奇妙的突如其来的喜欢，所谓一见钟情不过是荷尔蒙的一时作用罢了，他是这么认为的。所以他对外表示：这不过是羡慕，我很酸你所拥有的的一切。

那么，你可真像个柠檬精，松树。Bill这么笑着回答他。

这也许是最早的纠葛。

而如今喜爱的种子已经生长到他一个人的内心承受不下，压抑，情绪，需要空间，难以忍受，濒临爆发。

但他仍然强迫自己压下。

他觉得他做到了。

他入睡前喉咙间有点痒，大概是着凉后的感冒症状，他没太在意，吃点药便进入梦乡。

8

第二天早上叫他起床的是闹钟。他成功地说到做到，把闹钟抽飞出去，砸在地面上，这种响声把他震醒了。他坐起来，把在地上震动着转圈的闹钟拿起来。

他呆滞地拿着手上的闹钟，闹钟还在嗡嗡嗡的响，叮叮当当的，很刺耳，但他还在发呆。

Bill没有来叫他。

Bill昨天说如我所愿。

我昨天说完全不想看见他。

“！！！”后知后觉的Dipper意识到昨天说的气话，懊恼地想把自己锤到床底板下面去。但说出去的话，泼出去的水，他也许只能放点太阳出去好让水蒸发掉。他决定去道歉。

对不起，我昨天太激动了。不，不走心。

对不起，Bill，我不该这么说，你很优秀并不是什么错。呃，太做作。

对不起，Bill......

他构思了半天，发觉自己又要迟到了，终于下定决心推开门。

“Bill，嗨，你在吗？”

门吱呀的响了一声。

空的。

书桌上有一张纸，上面用娟秀的花体字写着：

By Your Will

(如你所愿）

9

喉咙间更痒了，甚至突然很疼，像被针扎了。

他突然控制不住自己地咳嗽两声，下意识用手挡着嘴。他把手抬起来，看见手心躺着几片绿色草叶，散发着浓烈的柠檬香。

这是什么？Bill是不是用过这种香料？柠檬草？

他出神地盯着草叶，嗅着散发着与Bill所用的香水如出一辙的香气的叶片，站在原地，很久很久。

【花吐症，暗恋者抑郁成疾，从口中吐出花来。如果未能让被暗恋者晓其心意......】

他突然把这几片香草在掌心揉碎，扔到垃圾箱里。

走之前他把桌上的纸折起来揣进荷包的夹层。

10

今天的课上完后正好遇上几天假期，说长不长说短不短的假期，一般来说Dipper会高兴地期待着小长假，虽然不能回重力泉但好歹能和同学们疯玩上一两天，或者和Bill待在社团搞搞小实验。

但今天他一整天都无精打采，食欲不振，仿佛遭受巨大的打击。

Mabel注意他很久了，觉得Dipper的状态不对。她也注意到Bill并不在课堂上，但Bill不在课堂上也不是一天两天了，老师看他不听课也学得好，特批他可以不上课，只要科科成绩优异。所以她下意识忽略了关于Bill的事，她更担心的是自家亲弟弟。

放学后她特意盯着Dipper，看他在所有人走完后依然呆愣愣地坐在座位上，便走过去坐到他身边，关切的望着他。

“你怎么了？”

“Mabel？你什么时候坐过来的？”Dipper吃了一惊，他是真的沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没注意到Mabel的存在。他说话时吐出了几片草叶，是那种带着柠檬香气的香草，他呸呸呸好几声，把草从嘴里吐出来。“我觉得我大概是梦游吃草去了。现在好了，我焦虑的时候不啃钢笔不吃衣服改磕草————”

他因为Mabel逐渐严肃的眼神而把对自己的玩笑吞回肚子里，用询问的眼神表示疑惑。

“老弟，你是不是有什么暗恋的人？”Mabel严肃的把两只手分别搭在Dipper的肩上，和他面对面对视。这种时候意味着她需要Dipper诚实地告诉她答案。

两人就在夕阳下逆光僵持着，Dipper感受到Mabel的手有点颤抖，她在紧张。

“我......没有。”Dipper和Mabel面对面僵持了很久后，他最终决定昧着良心对自己的亲姐姐说谎。

“否定晚了！你知道吗老弟，你真的很不擅长说谎。”Mabel把手放下来，好像已经让自己足够冷静了，“所以，你暗恋谁？”

“Mabel，我怎么了？只是吐了点草而已，万一真是我梦游呢？”

“你才没有梦游的习惯，别老想着骗你亲姐。老弟，你又不是不知道花吐症。你真的不知道自己怎么了吗？回答我，谁，我需要一个名字。”Mabel盯着他看。

为什么要瞒着，你就不知道得了花吐症的人，如果没找到被暗恋的人是会死的吗？

宁愿死亡你都不愿意坦诚面对自己吗？

Dipper沉默了很久，Mabel就等着他沉默了那么久。她盯着他看，就好像如果他今天不说出个答案来Mabel就不会放他离开。事实上也是这样。

尽管了解到这一切太突然，但就这几瞬间她已经想了很多人名来，以及很多方案来救回他这个，痴情的暗恋着某人直到让自己患上花吐症的蠢弟弟。

她可不会让他死。绝对不会。她发誓。

终于，Dipper开口了：

“我不知道。”

11

Mabel想把他摁在地上暴锤一顿。

这是亲弟弟，算了，算了。

怎么会有这种连暗恋谁都不知道的人，或者说这种到这份上还要藏着掖着的人？！

12

不知道躲过了一顿爆锤的Dipper浑浑噩噩地回到合租的屋子里，里面仍然空空荡荡。按理说他应该关注得了花吐症的自己的情况，他应该想想自己暗恋的到底是谁，实际上他并不用想。

因为那人没有回来。

Bill没回来过。

说的也是，他可说了要如我所愿，他就没食言过。

他总说食言一次可就不好再做交易了。

他为什么要这么信守承诺呢？

他要是回来就好了。我就可以对他道歉了。

我怎么会这么说话？脑袋太不清醒了。

真后悔我这么说。不该这么说。

他躺在床上翻来覆去的想昨天发生的事情，反复的播放着那些片段，看着闪过去的Bill的脸，他的动作，他的神情。Dipper妄图找到一些细节来证明Bill马上就要回来了，但很可惜在这段剪辑里他注定找不到。

Bill是不是要搬出去了？他本来就没什么东西，一直以来就没什么东西，他的房间就是那么空荡荡的，一点人住过的痕迹都没有，就好像他从一开始就没打算常住在这。他就像一个旅客，赶着到了驿站，休息一下就离开。

说的也是，Dipper想起来当他正在寻找合适的，就在高中附近的，价格不错的出租房时，Bill来邀请他和自己同租时说的话：

“你要和我一起合租吗？我找到一间还不错的房子，但价格我一个人付不起，也许加你一个就行了？对你来说也很优惠，对吧？”他笑嘻嘻地在社团活动结束后把Dipper拽过来，给他看了看手机上的房屋出租信息。

“呃......”收获了意外惊喜的Dipper因为提问者是Bill表现得欲言又止，想立刻答应又不好说，便问道：“为什么是我？”

“嗯，这不好回答。”Bill似乎被这个问题问住了，他睁着金色的眼睛盯着Dipper棕色的头发，再望进他的眼睛里，“重点在于，我很喜欢你。（the point is ，I like you.)”

他看着Dipper面色渐红，笑的更灿烂了。但嘴上说的话却不令人灿烂：“实际上，我最近想住在学校附近，看见你在找这类信息，就随便找个人呗。”

很随便的态度，好像要是可以，他的租友无论是Dipper还是路边的野狗，只要能和他Bill平摊房租他都能舒心愉悦地接受。

所以，就算Bill现在搬出去了，Dipper也不会惊讶。

13

Dipper是被敲门的声音扯出思想世界的。他竟然就这么干坐在床上熬了一宿，他之前脑袋里都想着什么呢？他回忆不起来了，或许他需要一杯浓咖啡来支撑下自己，少年的身体也禁不住这样消耗。

他低头看着地面，那是许多片柠檬草草叶。他又愣住了。

铁门还在咚咚咚地响，毫无韵律，或许门后的人是等急了，对方应该敲了很久的门，但迟迟等不到门开。

Dipper猛然惊醒般蹦下床，头有点晕，好在经常熬夜的他很习惯。他慌张的穿上拖鞋跑向大门，被自己门口堆放的书本又绊了一跤，差点摔倒。

他早该收拾好这片杂物堆，看这似曾相识的场面。不过这次没有人在他背后笑出声。

他终于到了大门前，把门打开，红发的学姐停下自己准备破门而入的动作，向他说了句嗨。

“Wendy？”Dipper以为自己困糊涂眼花了，不然他为什么看见自己儿时梦中的女神站在自己门前？

Wendy，他邻居家老家的邻居的女儿，他的儿时好友，总是做出一些酷毙了的举动，一副大哥大，扛把子的气质。她的帅气是与生俱来的，至今Dipper还没有看见谁能帅过Wendy·Corduroy，女生没有，男生更没有，那可是Wendy！Dipper一度认为自己爱上了Wendy，这辈子非嫁给她不可，高中后他回忆起小时候两人相处的点点滴滴，总算明白在Wendy眼中自己就是她的好哥们，亲弟弟，她怎么可能和自己的哥们谈恋爱呢？自己为自己做了思想工作大概大半个月，他现在终于视Wendy为要好的哥们和另一个亲姐，而不是穿着西装等着Dipper走上前去共赴婚礼现场的对象。

“喝点什么？”他把Wendy引进屋在沙发上坐下，准备给她泡杯咖啡。他说话的时候特意转身装作打理沙发上的杂物好腾出空位来，这样Wendy就不会看见自己说话时口中吐出的柠檬草。

但这种做法毫无意义————

Wendy一直看着他，等他准备去厨房时才开口道：“花吐症？”

Dipper脚步停下来了，他知道Wendy这次不是来和他随便聊聊拉拉家常的。他顿了顿脚步，最终走到厨房，但只倒了一杯冰凉的柠檬水。他把水杯放在坐在Wendy面前，坐到对面刚刚腾出来的沙发空位上。

“Mabel告诉我的，她让我来看看你。”

“唉，肯定是她了。”Dipper有点烦恼地说着，他不想麻烦Wendy，这一切都是自己搞出来的问题，而且——他抬头看了眼关切的看着自己的Wendy——Wendy并不是自己暗恋的对象，Mabel还不知道这一点。Mabel对他隐藏着的情感世界的了解也停留在儿时，果然他隐瞒自己隐瞒得很不错。他没头没脑的得出结论。

“她是好意，但我想我现在也没有什么办法帮你。”Wendy看着对面的孩子，“毕竟，你现在喜欢的人可不是我呀。”

Dipper猛地抬头，看向Wendy。

“别这么看着我，你有什么秘密藏得很好嘛？你小时候看着我的样子，嗯......总感觉爱心要从眼睛里蹦出来了，不过我觉得我年龄，呃，对你来说太大了。所以我一直装作不知道，因为，你长大以后，肯定会喜欢上与你同年龄的，更好更合适你的人。但那个人肯定不会是我，我可是你亲姐外的另一个没有血缘关系的亲姐。”她说着说着笑起来，语气里带着笑意。她试图打破尴尬而沉闷的气氛，她帮不了Dipper，但至少要让他好受些，她还要问问Dipper到底喜欢谁，她，还有Mabel，她们会竭尽全力去帮他。

Dipper笑了。他知道Wendy的想法，要让气氛缓和，至少看起来要欢快些，这样Wendy才会放一点心，“原来我以前那些想法，Wendy，我帅气的大哥都知道。”

Wendy也如释负重地呼出一口气，知道Dipper是放松一些了。“所以，现在的你喜欢谁呢？”她靠在沙发上，语气放松，就好像Dipper并没有得花吐症，自己只是在和情窦初开的弟弟谈谈感情问题。事实上Wendy的心一直揪着，她和Mabel都不知道Dipper到底得花吐症多少天了，情况有多严重，Dipper也不说，这意味着Dipper的生命线长短是个未知数。

“Mabel问过我这个问题，我回答她我不知道。”

“你知道我知道你知道。”Wendy坐直身子看向Dipper，”噢，我现在像在说绕口令。”

“......”Dipper笑了笑，想了老半天，最终摇了摇头。

说了有什么用，他不在这里，他被我气跑了，他还没回来，他不知道要不要回来。

Dipper看向窗户，帘子没有拉上。

阴云正把太阳遮起来。

灰色。

14

第一天，Mabel发现了自己得的花吐症。Bill没有回来。

第二天，Wendy来探望自己。Bill没有回来。

第三天，把自己锁在房间里。Bill没有回来。

第四天，饿得受不了跑出来啃点面包。Bill没有回来。

第五天，.......Bill没有回来。

小长假马上要放完了。Bill没有回来。

他在日记本上简介地记下这些。他可不知道花吐症居然可以扩大情绪对人的影响，特别是负面影响。他总觉得累，难受，心里难受，好像他在心里闷着积雨云，阴沉极富有压迫感。

自己说的话真的有那么过分吗？Bill至于真的就搬出去吗，就留下一张纸条？还是说这根本就是积怨已久，Bill只是顺势搬出去？

我到底在担心什么，难过什么......

Dipper放下手中的电话，里面还在播着标准的忙音。

好累，我是不是，要解脱了。电话自动挂断，传出嘟嘟嘟的声音。

他身边全是自说自话时吐出的柠檬草，鲜艳的绿色展现着它们的生命力，但与它们形成鲜明对比，Dipper觉得自己的生命力已经所剩无几了。呕吐感强烈，眩晕感像是要把他扯到地下去。

估计Bill是回不来了，自己不必再打这个电话。最后打一个电话给Mabel吧，就当是遗书交代交代后事。Dipper想到，突然又是一阵眩晕，好在手机没有掉下去。

很好，我把电话打出去了。

电话通了。

“喂，Mabel吗？这里Dipper。我是来说再见的，我可能马上就要死了。”

“我很对不起你和Wendy，还有爸妈，还有，还有我身边的所有关心我的人。”

“还有我的室友，Bill。就算他挺混蛋一人的，但对我挺好，进社团时他点我当助手，让我亲身经历到很多；他愿意和我这个书籍杂物到处摆放的人合租一个房子；他还送我冰淇淋之类的各种零食，虽然很多是别人送他的......”他又咳嗽两声。

“其实我想，就算我有机会，就算我告诉了你我暗恋的是谁，花吐症都会把我带走吧。”

他目光转向地面上的草叶，草叶不管身边人是否死活，它们兀自飘香。

【柠檬草的花语，是开不了口的爱。】

“顺便，反正都要死了，我就告诉你好了。”

“我暗恋的人，是Bill。”

他喃喃完最后一句话，挣扎着爬起来把手机扔到书桌上，他看到书桌上还摆着科技试验的设计图，正是Bill那天拿起来看的。他顺手把稿子全部扯到自己怀里。

回想着不久前的那天，总感觉一切都挺好挺欢快，真是……

他闭上眼睛。身边环绕着柠檬味的香气，他咽口口水，仿佛这香气可以被尝到。

要是他像Bill那样随意潇洒就好了。

酸。

想吃柠檬冰淇淋了。

眼前一片黑。

15

开门声。

脚步声。

呼吸声。

有人贴的很近。

“老天，我可真没想到我就离开几天你会把自己搞成这个惨兮兮的样子。”

Bill的声音，Bill贴的很近。

香味。

香水味。

柠檬香水味。

比柠檬草的香味浓烈的柠檬味。

“喜欢我这种事，被你瞒成这个样子，我也真是服气。”

吐息很温和地扑在脸上。

暖意。

嘴唇接触上什么。

有谁吻了他。

Bill吻了他。

我已经死了吗？怎么会有幻觉呢？

Dipper迷迷糊糊地想着。

16

对Bill来说，两人之间的纠葛产生的时间早于社团的相遇。

早在他们只是刚刚进校的同班同学时，Bill就注意到他了。当Bill被围在一大群人之间谈笑风生时，他瞟到角落里的棕色头发的孩子正痴迷的捧着一本看起来古老的书读的津津有味，他就安然的坐在那里，时不时拿出笔来在书上写写画画。

现在居然还有人在用这么古老的本子吗？看着像哪里挖出来的魔法书。

Bill观察了对方好几天，对方有个姐姐，同班；有个学姐，同校；自己很喜欢抱着魔法书一样的本子看个不停。

有一天他突发奇想，趁着对方离开时悄悄翻看着魔法书。魔法书上记着很多棕发小孩对一些神秘现象的调查研究，大多是他从网络上了解到的神秘事件；还有一些科学设计，非常具有创意的一些稿子；

另外，还写有一些他的生活琐事，看起来这个本子就是他的手账。

日记里记着什么呢？

【完了居然真给Mabel说中了，我真的晚上睡不着就想着Wendy的名字了。】

【Wendy真的好帅气好酷啊，我好喜欢她！！！】

这几页记得全是有关Wendy的事情。Bill捻起几页翻过去。

【我早该知道的，Wendy是把我当一个小男孩。也是啦，我和她又不是同年龄的。】

【看开点啊Dipper要专心做点其他事情！】

接下来的几页全部是类似的鼓励自己走出失恋困境的鸡汤，偶尔有几页画了科技设计稿，大概是用来转移注意力的。再后面鸡汤就没了，Dipper继续画着设计，写着自己的构想，偶尔有几句写了又被自己划去，Bill留意的看了几眼。

【这种神秘生物要是生活在我身边，我一定会把它抓出来关到笼子里让大家都开开眼界！那时候大家都会很惊讶吧，他们会不会很佩服我很欢迎我呢？】

看起来划去的都是他一时孩子气，渴望得到些许关注的心理驱使他写着，反应过来后急匆匆划掉，怕被人看见。

他看着看着笑起来，这感觉就好像他窥视了Dipper的成长经历，直到现在，而未来的，他想自己去看看。

他把本子合上。封面上画了一个松树，底下是作者的署名。

Dipper。

北斗星？

Bill暗暗笑着，这名字给他留下深刻印象。

隔天他听见Dipper的姐姐Mabel拉着他弟弟聊天，他竖起耳朵偷偷听着。

社团要招新了，你想好报什么了吗老弟？想和我一起去音乐社团吗？或者劲舞社之类的？

别啊Mabel！千万别拉我去跳那种动感性感或者什么的舞蹈！我我我不会的！

好吧，好吧，尊重你的意愿我亲爱的害羞的弟弟。那么你想去哪？

呃……大概我会去，去stanford老师指导的那个社团。

啊，我知道那个科技社团！我就猜你会选这个！准备什么时候去？

我还不知道。我得好好计划一下！

你可别计划着计划着就磨蹭到下学期啊。

不会的不会的。

唉我懂了，我只能下学期再看你加社团喽。

Mabel故作惋惜地拍拍Dipper的肩膀，后者差点炸毛。

Bill也知道那个社团，作为少数的科技社团，还算挺大规模的了。

他眼睛眨了眨，突然有个计划，他要把松树握在手里了。

所以他立刻加入了科技社团，凭借对自己良好的定位展现出自己的优点。

所以他看到Dipper时点了他当助手。

所以他拿着手机问Dipper要不要和自己合租。

他故意捉弄松树，就想看看对方的态度。

这么一想自己还真是顽劣。Bill满意的对自己笑了。

自己被一些大学的朋友邀请去参观，就在那些曾经自己找过合作的大学里，他没告诉Dipper，等到了时间，留下一片轻飘飘的纸便离开了。他觉得他的松树应该已经发觉自己喜欢着Bill了，他想做点小小的善举——让Dipper自己呆着好好想想，思考思考要不要接受Bill。

不过无论他接不接受自己回去都要对他表白。

他刚刚回到公寓楼下时却接到了Mabel的电话。

“Bill！你和Dipper在一起吗！在吗？”Mabel声音很焦急。

“不，但我在楼下。”Bill感觉到不太对。

“求你快上去看看Dipper！他得了花吐症好几天了！求求你，你是他室友，一定更了解他喜欢谁对吧？快劝劝他告诉大家。求求你了.....”电话那头的人快哭了。

Bill挂断电话，马上又接到一个呼叫。

Dipper打的。

他接通了。

“喂，Mabel吗？这里Dipper。”

“我是来说再见的，我可能马上就要死了。”

冲上楼梯。

“……就算我告诉了你我暗恋的是谁，花吐症都会把我带走吧……”

找到钥匙。

“我暗恋的人，是Bill。”

门开了。

17

“等下，所以你一直都在算计我？”

Bill和Dipper站在冰淇淋店门口排着的长龙里，那天Dipper醒来后，看见Bill托着下巴在他面前盯着他看，他以为死后天堂是根据每个人来定制，像个木雕一样思考老半天。

“？”Bill摸摸他的额头，敲了敲他脑门儿，“得个花吐症还能变傻吗？松树。”

“我死了吗？这是天堂吗？Bill为什么也在这里？他也死了吗？......”

“停下停下，你没死，我没死，这不是天堂，是我们合租的公寓，OK？”

“天堂和我死前住的地方可真像，还有一个幻觉Bill，上帝对我可真好——！”

他的自言自语突然停下，因为Bill突然趁他不注意吻了上来。当Bill离开他的嘴时Dipper才想起自己需要呼吸，像溺水的人一样开始猛地呼气吐气。

“现在清楚了吗？我不是幻觉，我亲爱的松树。”Bill还舔舔嘴唇，特意加重了最后六个字的读音。

“你你你——”Dipper大脑才开始恢复运转，“你刚才！！”

“你脸红了诶。你不是暗恋我吗？所以我是在回应你的表白啊。”他把手机拿在手里，特意把最后一个通话记录翻给他看，“虽然是打错了电话，但你快死之前都说着喜欢我这可真是让我高兴。”

Dipper开始回忆自己之前都做了什么说你什么，于是他把脸捂住，他好像钻进哪个无底洞里逃离这里，太尴尬了最后电话居然打个Bill了，而且Bill还吻了他————诶，难不成，Bill也喜欢他的吗？！

“你，那你也......喜欢我吗？”Dipper每说一个字，脸就红上一个色调。

咚咚咚。他好像听到自己的心跳了。

“嗯......”Bill笑得愈发灿烂了。

咚咚咚。心跳变快了。

Bill缓缓靠近他。

咚咚咚。别靠近了！我心跳这么快会再死一遍的！

Bill凑近Dipper的耳朵，小声说道。

“当然了，我当然喜欢你啊，我亲爱的松树。”

事后Bill被害羞了的松树踹了一脚，并要求告诉他事情的来龙去脉，还有，去买个冰淇淋，他将死之际心心念念的冰淇淋。

“这不叫算计，这叫我绝美的计划！”尽管他没有计划到人心的莫测。好像也不是这么说的？

“呵呵。”Dipper白他两眼。

“总之，你是和我在一起了不是吗？”Bill笑嘻嘻地说。

Dipper脸又红了点。前面的人买好冰淇淋离开了，Dipper拉着Bill上前一步。

“什么口味？”

“柠檬味。”Dipper还没看面前的菜单就说道。

Bill了然的望了他一眼，回头对店员说着：“那就一个柠檬味，一个巧克力味。”

“咦？”Dipper把目光从菜单转向Bill，“你不是很喜欢柠檬味的东西吗？”

“我那只是爱屋及乌。”他把冰淇淋递给Dipper。

而现在，

我已经有一个柠檬精了。

他看着Dipper，笑容灿烂。

【end】

**Author's Note:**

> 关于【柠檬草】的一点叨叨  
> 1.柠檬草是一种香草，带柠檬香气的香草，不是整个儿的柠檬啦！（是真实存在的哦！）  
> 2.整篇文都算是一点小尝试，我还没写过两个人谈恋爱的东西呢。有许多bug，比如节奏写到后面就把握不住啦，结尾的时候很草率什么的啊，写着写着就ooc啦，逻辑和常识都消失啦啊，之类的。（请原谅！我真的第一次写这种文！会尽力学习的！）  
> 3.第15小节是以Dipper为视角的场景，但是我怎么都不知道该怎么写一个已经闭上眼睛快要失去意识的人的感知，修修改改最后也只能变成这个鬼样子。  
> 4.Dipper打死都不会说自己暗恋谁是参考的变形虫那集。  
> 5.通篇穿插着酸，柠檬，柠檬精，柠檬香，一类的东西，实际上回头看看自己好像又没写清楚它们的意义（就当个线索好了）（列表告诉我ta也看酸了hhhhhhh）


End file.
